Precious Treasure
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: "They'd be labelled as traitors; a human and a dragon consorting as lovers - it was treason." USUK, dragon!America/prince!England, AU. Inspired by the "gay dragon/gay prince" prompt floating around tumblr.


**_Precious Treasure_**

~GarryxMrChairFan :3

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Hetalia: Axis Powers _characters © Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

**A/N: **Inspired by the prompt _"A young gay dragon being forced to explain to his dad why he's only kidnapping princes./A young gay prince having to explain to his dad how he keeps managing to get kidnapped by the same dragon, over and over." _Decided I had to do a fill of my own.

Includes dragon!America/prince!England, implied smut, and hinted Franada.

* * *

Despite the bright early evening light cascading in through the magnificent windows, bathing the room in a pale golden hue, warm and inviting, Arthur had never felt so intimidated to be standing in the throne room.

The young prince stood at the base of the steps at the front that led up to the ornate chair, gilded with the purest of gold and upholstered with the fieriest red satin the kingdom had to offer. Roaring lions reared back along the armrests as ornamentation, facing inwards to the redhead monarch sitting between them and watching his younger blond brother with exasperation and mild annoyance. His crown glinted as the sun descended in the sky, and Arthur briefly mused that it was an extremely fitting effect.

Arthur watched apprehensively as his brother's head dropped into his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed. The young prince shifted nervously on his foot, eyes darting to the windows and back to his hands.

"What am I gonna do with ye, laddie?" Alistair grimaced as he shook his head. "Fifth time, Arthur. This's been the fifth time in two months. How do ya even manage it?"

Still looking at his hands, Arthur frowned, scoffing under his breath. He felt his cheeks heating slightly. "It's not like I can control it," he muttered. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

Alistair dropped his hand and looked at him. "But _five times, _Arthur? And not only that, it's the same bleedin' dragon!"

The young prince flinched at the raise in volume of his brother's voice. "I-It's not the _same _dragon…"

His brother groaned. "I'm not bleedin' blind, ya eejit. I'd know those gold scales anywhere now!" Alistair looked up at his younger brother, green eyes narrowed. "If I didnae know any better, I'd say ya were purposely lettin' 'im take ya."

Arthur's head snapped up, his own green eyes flashing dangerously with his restrained majik. "Well, I suppose it's all well that you _do _know better. I fail to see why you'd ever even consider that a possibility."

His brother snorted, shifting in his seat and standing, waving a hand. "Cannae be too careful about things," he said with a wry smile. "I know you'd never let a beast like 'im sway ya." Alistair stopped by Arthur, setting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Just be careful, aye? I know ya can take care of yaself, but I worry."

Arthur nodded, looking away as his brother left him alone. With a weary sigh, the young prince turned on his heel, making his way out of the throne room and to his chambers across the castle, nodding absently to the servants that bowed or called to him, glancing out the windows along the corridors as he briskly walked to his room. The evening was nearly over, the sun just barely peeking above the horizon and he had little time.

Entering his chambers, Arthur shut the large wooden door firmly, locking it tight before turning to his wardrobe and pulling out his long, forest green cloak, securing it around his neck as he moved to the large balcony. Climbing expertly onto the balustrade, he quickly swung himself onto the side of the wall, gripping the large stones and carefully with speed made his way down the side of the castle. His hands found the secure purchases with ease, having done this many times before, and he was down to the grounds in a matter of minutes.

With a cursory sweep of the grounds, Arthur threw his hood over his blond hair and swiftly ran across the cobbled paths, ducking from the sights of the guards as he quietly slipped through the loose grating in the surrounding wall, exiting the perimeters of the castle and dashing across the wide expanse of field to the towering forest. The wind lifted his cloak behind him as he ran, the fabric billowing as he gazed up, watching the darkening sky. All was quiet and he frowned before focusing ahead of him, darting through the foliage with expert steps.

Coming to a small clearing, the grass soft and swaying gently with the night breeze, the young prince paused to catch his breath. He tossed his hood back, letting his head fall back and enjoying the cool air on his face. Eyes closed, he heard the sound of a muted thump before the branches of the trees rustled, signaling the approach of something – something large.

Slowly opening his eyes, Arthur looked before him as the trees bent and parted, allowing the form to slide through. In the waning sunlight, his scales glinted like the finest gold, his eyes shimmering like blue fire. The dragon emerged, his long snout heading straight for Arthur, and the prince merely sighed.

"Not tonight, Alfred," he said tiredly, running a hand through his hair. "I can't."

A high whine emitted from the beast in front of him, the large mouth pulling down into a large pout before moving forward again, and Arthur rolled his eyes as the large muzzle met his abdomen, nuzzling into him. He huffed and rested his palms against the cool scales.

"Seriously, Alfred! You're being too obvious! They're starting to get suspicious." His tone was stern and reprimanding, but he caressed the dragon tenderly.

The dragon paused in his nuzzling, pulling back to frown –or whatever expression that was a dragon's equivalent, Arthur supposed – at the prince, a low questioning rumble in his throat.

"Five times in two months, Alfred," Arthur stated, pressing his lips together. "You're not waiting long enough. I can't go with you tonight."

With a snuff, the dragon pulled back fully, and Arthur watched in fatigue as the form began to shrink into itself. The prince blinked once and as his eyes reopened, he took in the man now before him, emerald irises roving over bronzed skin, smooth and unblemished save for the faint patches of scale-like etching along his right shoulder and left hip, blond hair the color of the golden scales falling into glowing sapphire irises framed by thin lenses. Horns, once larger than the tallest of men, were now proportional above his head, sprouting from just above his ears and encircling his head like a crown, and a long, smooth spade-shaped-tipped tail flicked lazily behind him, his leathery wings folded against his back.

The prince let his head fall forward as warm arms encircled him, pulling him against a strong chest. His own arms came up to wrap around the man, and he nuzzled against him, inhaling the spicy scent of cinnamon and fire.

He felt the man's smile in his hair and a soft kiss against his temple. "Then I guess I'll just have to stay here with ya, Artie!" His arms tightened. "You don't have to leave soon, do ya?"

Arthur shook his head, tilting it back to gaze up into glowing irises. "No, love. They don't know I'm gone, and I tend to hole myself away for a day or so at a time on occasion." He smiled, leaning up on his toes to press a chaste kiss to warm lips. "I'm yours for the night."

"You're mine anytime." Alfred smiled widely, nuzzling into Arthur's neck and pressing hot kisses to his jaw, trailing down to his collar and nipping lightly. Arthur arched against him, tilting his head and allowing Alfred better access, a contented sigh ending in a moan as warm hands slid under his shirt and caressed his hips.

The night air was welcome as Alfred gently lowered Arthur to the ground, the prince undoing the clasp on his cloak and letting it spread out beneath them as the dragon divested him of his clothes, pressing hot kisses to his skin and tenderly running his hands along every inch of his body. Arthur didn't bother restraining the moans and whines that were pulled from his lips as Alfred practically worshiped him, teasing him with light touches and ghosts of kisses that sent electricity through his veins and dizzied his mind with desire.

It was an addiction, the body above him, around him, inside him. Arthur's hands were tangled in blond hair as he moved with Alfred, the dragon consuming him wholly as the moon rose high in the star-covered midnight sky, eating him alive in passion-filled kisses where their tongues tangled in desperation and need. Arthur couldn't get enough of the being that was his love, his Alfred. The dragon knew exactly what he needed, what he wanted, and he never failed to give him anything and everything.

As their pleasure came to its peak, Arthur lost himself in the fire raging through him, feeling his own power mix with that of Alfred and letting the familiar burn on his chest, right above his heart where his mark glowed a bright blue against his sweat-drenched alabaster skin – the image of a dragon, its wings spread and breathing a column of fire – spread over his body in waves. So lost he was in his own mind that he only just registered the heat spreading within him as Alfred filled him, biting gently into his mark as the haze welcomingly descended over them.

They lay silently in the small meadow, Arthur's fingers gently carding through Alfred's sweat-matted hair as the dragon rested atop him, tucked in his warm embrace against the chilling breeze. He'd shivered only once, and the dragon breathed hotly onto his mark, immediately sending heat throughout his tired body as they listened to the other's breathing and the chirp of crickets and the hoot of an owl in the distance. Quiet reigned briefly before Alfred shifted, looking into Arthur's half-lidded eyes.

"You _sure _I can't take you back tonight?" he teased, nuzzling against his prince mate and giving him wide eyes, pleading.

Arthur simply shook his head with a small smile. "I'm afraid you can't, love," he replied quietly, pulling Alfred closer. "It's true what I said: Alistair is suspicious, and he knows it's you every time."

"But _how?_" the dragon whined, his bottom kiss-swollen lip jutting out in an endearing pout as he pushed himself up off Arthur slightly. "I'm not the only dragon around!"

"He says he recognizes your coloring, love," Arthur said gently, caressing his dragon's face. "You may not be the only dragon, but you're definitely the only one around with golden scales."

Alfred's cheeks puffed out in petulance. "Mattie has gold scales, too," he muttered, looking away.

The prince chuckled. "Yes, but when was the last time your brother kidnapped from our town?" He leant up and pressed his lips to the dragon's temple. "I thought he was a proper dragon that kidnapped princes and princesses from all over."

Alfred snorted, settling back down against his mate. "He does," he conceded reluctantly. "Though I've noticed there is one noble he seems to take more than others."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Alfred tightened his arms around Arthur. "Some stuffy French noble, blond, stupid wannabe-beard and likes to go on about _l'amour."_ Alfred made a face. "He's decent enough, I guess."

Arthur's impressive brows furrowed. "I think I know him. Lord Francis Bonnefoy. Right git most of the time, the stupid frog." He smiled slightly when Alfred chuckled. "I'm surprised he's what your lovely brother is interested in. I'm sure he could do better."

Alfred just shrugged. "He's not that bad. He keeps the others calm during their first nights, before they realize Matt and I aren't actually gonna eat 'em."

Arthur hummed in thought. "And your father?"

"Dad leaves our catches alone. Says it's not honorable to eat another dragon's prisoners." He snorted. "He's not happy that the only ones I bring back are guys, though. Keeps get on my ass about it."

Arthur chuckled. "And what do you tell him?"

The dragon grinned. "That I like the challenge because the princes actually try to escape. He buys it, thankfully."

They were quiet for a moment before Alfred spoke up again, hesitating. "He wants me to eat you."

Arthur's stroking hand stilled. "Eat me?" His voice was mild, amused but not angry or surprised.

The dragon nodded against his chest, burying his face in Arthur's stomach. "He recognized you the last time. Said he'd seen you quite a few times and wondered why exactly you were still alive." He turned his face up, his glowing sapphire eyes boring into the shimmering emerald of his mate. "Told me that if I want to rule I'm gonna have to prove I'm a real dragon."

Arthur gazed back at Alfred, one eyebrow raised and a wry smirk on his lips. "You're not a real dragon?" He bent forward, catching the dragon in a kiss, his fingers tangling into blond hair again as he pulled them together. Pulling away a moment later, he smiled fully, bumping their noses. "Could've fooled me."

Alfred laughed, a deep rumble in his throat, before resting his chin on Arthur's chest. "I guess I really have been careless, huh?" He sighed. "I just… I hate being apart from you for any length of time! It's not fair!" Blue eyes flared in the moonlight. "You're my most precious treasure."

Arthur hummed, his cheeks flushing red. "Then we'll just have to think of something. We'll be alright." His hand began carding through Alfred's hair once again, his other tracing light patterns along the dragon's shoulders above his wings.

They settled after that, entwined on the soft cloak on the grass, the cool breeze pleasant against their shared warmth as the moon illuminated the clearing. Nothing else was uttered as they drifted to sleep, the prince wrapped securely in the arms of his dragon, the hearts beating together as one and their breathing in sync.

Arthur held firm to his reassurance that they would figure it out, that they'd be okay. He knew, as he also suspected Alfred did too, that it was only a matter of time before his brother and Alfred's father figured it out and discovered them. When that happened, they'd be labelled traitors; a human and dragon consorting as lovers – it was treason.

But that didn't matter at the moment. At the moment, Arthur was with Alfred, hidden away, and they had each other. As long as they were together, they were safe. As long as Arthur had Alfred, no one would dare try anything.

A dragon wasn't the only one who guarded his precious treasure.

_END_

* * *

**_Okay. I had fun, I admit. =3= Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! Leave your thoughts: good, bad, and everything in between._**

**_Much love. :3  
~GarryxMrChairFan_**


End file.
